


Wedding Night

by Songswald



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Wedding Night, historical figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songswald/pseuds/Songswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding night retelling that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I felt the need to go to church after writing this. Happy sinning.
> 
> This is a fill for this prompt: http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/134414799257
> 
> Also, as far as who got married first (Eliza or Angelica) I followed the historical timeline instead of the musical's timeline.

To Eliza, Alexander always felt like fire.

When they had first started courting, the briefest touch would set her aflame. Little glimmers of contact like the brush of his hand against hers while they walked would have her heart beating fast and her skin tingling, as though scorched by a hot fire. Later, when Alexander would venture so far as to kiss her hand upon their meeting or her cheeks upon their departure, well, Eliza became dizzy with the feelings he stirred up in her. 

Eliza had the same fantasies about married life that most young girls had. And soon, she found herself thinking about Alexander in a way that was quite improper. Late at night when everyone else in the house was asleep, she’d let her mind wander to such musings. What would Alexander’s hands feel like if they were to move down her body as her’s were now? She imagined feeling his fingers, rough from his days in the war, slowly moving up her legs, briefly pausing at the soft skin at the top of her thighs before he reached the spot she so desired him to get to. She imagined his mouth moving from her lips, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, leaving subtle marks where no one would ever see besides the two of them. She imagined how he would feel, his weight settled on top of her as they kissed, lips heavy on one another’s. He would moan lightly and she would emit an answering sigh before involuntarily rolling her hips up against his and she would feel him there and how much he wanted her and oh - that was one of the fantasies she liked best. 

The first time Alexander dared to kiss her on the lips, she let things go further than perhaps she should have. They stood just outside her father’s home, hands entwined while they said their goodbyes. Alexander leaned down and whispered, inches from her ear, “I fear I shall be treacherously lonely after we part, Eliza. I find myself loving you more and more every hour, my dear.” 

“Alexander,” Eliza managed to breath out before he was leaning down to kiss her. 

Alexander no doubt meant it to be nothing less than chaste, lasting no more that a few seconds. However, as with every interaction Eliza had with Alexander, his kiss quickly ignited the fire in her that she’d been attempting to smother since they met. His mouth was soft on hers, tasting of salt and feeling every bit as good as she’d imagined it would. She felt herself responding to his gentle movements by pressing herself more firmly against him, and suddenly what had been calm and soft became harsh, driven by their mutual hunger for one another. His hands reached out to rest on her waist and she pressed hers against his chest, gripping the fabric there. Eliza’s back was pressed against the side of the house, just outside the door. Perhaps in another situation she would object to the position, but sandwiched against Alexander, she couldn’t find it within herself to be irked with the uncomfortableness of the cold stone at her back. Especially not when Alexander made those little moaning noises that accompanied her lightly tugging on his hair.

Suddenly, her father opened the door and cleared his throat loudly. The two jumped apart, her father’s voice proving more effective than a bucket of ice water. 

“Eliza, I think it’s time you say goodbye to Alexander for the evening.” Eliza quickly nodded, embarrassed. 

“Mr. Schuyler, sir, please believe me it was not my intention to be improper with your daughter. I promise I -”

“Thank you Alexander that’s quite enough for tonight.” Eliza’s father turned to her before gesturing her inside. Eliza bowed her head and following her father inside. Before closing the door, she looked back at Alexander and gave him a sorry smile. He smiled back at her. 

“Until next time, Ms. Schuyler.”

 

 ~~~

 

That night, Eliza’s mother was sent to refresh Eliza’s memory as to what a proper relationship between a man and a woman ought to be. As if Eliza wasn’t already embarrassed enough, she now had to endure the hour long speech from her mother about what she must and mustn’t do until marriage. From the first few words out of her mother’s mouth, she knew this was going to be a conversation she tried to forget. And to make matters worse, she was fairly certain Angelica and Peggy were eavesdropping from the other side of the door to the parlor. Eliza felt her cheeks heat up as her mother explained in no uncertain terms what she ought to save for her wedding night, and the subsequent tasks she was expected to perform. It wasn’t as though Eliza didn’t already know about all of this. Her mother had, after all, had the perfunctory conversation about various marital expectations when Eliza was younger. But having this conversation now combined with the implication that she had behaved improperly with Alexander, had wanted things that were improper, was the worst part. 

As soon as she felt her mother slowing down she muttered, “Mother, may I be excused?”

“Yes, as long as we understand each other then yes, Eliza, you may be excused.”

“Thank you mother.”

Eliza quickly made her way up to the room she and Angelica were sharing while her sister was home briefly, her husband attending to business in the city. Eliza practically ran to the open door, afraid that her mother might have a change of heart and call her back downstairs. It would have been one thing if her parents had just yelled at her, but this punishment had been far worse. 

And, right on cue, Angie and Peggy came bursting in, giggling. 

She endured some good-natured ribbing from her sisters, the three of them sitting on the floor in fashion not fitting for women of their age and stature. But old habits die hard. Since they were kids, whenever something important had happened in any of their lives they sat on the floor and talked about it into the hours of the morning. 

“Eliza, you’re so lucky you get to marry someone you actually like,” Peggy whispered. Their parents had gone to bed hours ago, so their was no need to be quiet, but in the atmosphere of the room it felt right.

“Peggy we’re not even formally engaged yet!”

“Okay, but that’s just a formality. I have no doubt you will be soon. Anyone with working eyes can see that Alexander is madly in love with you. Every time he looks at you he gets this expression on his face like,” Angelica attempted to recreate the doe-eyed look and all three sisters quickly dissolved into laughter at her attempts.

“But even if you are going to be wed soon, there are still things you have to save for afterwards,” Peggy reminded, regaining her breath. 

“You haven’t done anything… _improper_ with young mister Alexander Hamilton, have you?” Angelica asked, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Of course not!” Eliza replied adamantly. “I suppose we just got a little carried away tonight.” There was that blush again.

Peggy elbowed Eliza. “Oh look, our dearest Hamilton has got Eliza thinking impure thoughts, Angelica. Shall we ship her off the nunnery?” 

“I supposed me must. Perhaps we should do it quickly before the rascal has the chance to further corrupt her virtue,” Angelica joked back. 

“I assure you both Alexander has been the perfect gentleman. And I really do love him.”

“Well good,” Angelica answered, suddenly serious, “I imagine Marriage is undoubtably much better when you can endure it with someone you hold affection for.” Eliza felt a pang of sorrow for her sister. Sometimes she forgot Angelica hadn’t been as lucky as she had been. Angelica had recently married a Mr. John Church after a great deal of pressure from their father. It had been almost purely political and although Angelica held no ill will for John Church, it wasn’t the happiest of unions. 

“I’m sorry, Angie,” Eliza said squeezing her sister’s hand comfortingly. 

“It’s okay, Eliza, it’s not your fault. In any case, we’re talking about your impending marriage. Have you thought about your wedding?”

“I would wager she’s spent more time musing about her wedding night than the event itself,” Peggy snickered. 

“Well, I’ll confess I’ve thought about both,” Eliza admitted timidly, and again Peggy and Angelica erupted into giggles.

“Don’t worry on that count Eliza, I’m sure Alexander is a much more attentive lover than John is.”

“Oh I’m not worried. I should think I’ll find him more than adequate.”

The girls all laughed and Eliza thought about how much she was going to miss this. Of course, it’s been a few months since Angelica lived at home, having been recently married, and there’s still bound to be some time until Eliza herself is married. But they’re all growing up, and as much as she loves Alexander and can’t wait to build a life with him, she knows she’ll miss the closeness of being with her sisters every day. 

 

~~~

 

On the night of her wedding, Eliza is extraordinarily excited. Her Alexander will be with her, invariably, for the rest of their lives. She’s practically giddy just thinking about everything they’ll have the chance to experience together.

And here she is, on the precipice of another first with Alexander. 

The festivities of the day had been quite overwhelming but now she and Alexander finally find themselves alone, about to enter their new house in Harlem. 

“Are you ready Betsey?” 

Eliza nods. Alexander leans down to briefly touch his lips to her’s before picking her up and kicking open the door so he can carry her across the threshold. She wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes.

Once inside, Alexander graciously puts her down. They can’t help but just look at each other for a few moments, unable to stop dopily smiling at one another. Finally, Alexander says, “I have a few things I have to see to very quickly. Why don’t you wait upstairs for me? I won’t be more than ten minutes.” 

“Alexander, I’d wait a lifetime for you,” she says soppily and they both grin. She quickly kisses him before making her way to their new bedroom. 

Once upstairs, she doesn’t really know what to do with herself. She elects to sit on the bed and gaze out the window while she waits. The sky had become dark and she can vaguely hear the sounds of the city in the background. This is the sound she’s going to go to sleep with every night and wake up with every morning, Alexander by her side the entire time. 

She loves it.

From behind her, she hears Alexander open the door and she stands up, startled. 

“Oh, Eliza.”

Alexander stands in the doorway, captured by the sight of his new bride still in her wedding dress. He quickly makes his way to her and kisses Eliza with all of the passion and pent up longing from their courtship. He lets himself kiss her in a way he didn’t dare before, too afraid of what they might spark in each other. Emboldened by his actions, Eliza lightly tugs on his lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. Alexander lets out a slow groan at the sensation. Spurred on, Eliza reaches down and starts unbuttoning his shirt. But she’s never done this before and her hands shake so badly Alexander has to finish the task for her.

She allows herself a moment to unabashedly take him in, her beautiful Alexander. She’s never seen a man like this, and she slowly runs her hands down his chest, feeling the fine hair and delicate skin under her fingers. She looks up at Alexander and pulls him into another kiss, resting her hands at the waistline of his pants and toying with the hem.

“God, Eliza, you look so beautiful. The entire night all I could think about was bringing you home and unlacing that dress of yours. I want to watch you fall apart beneath me. I want to see you in a way no one but me gets to, laid out on our bed. _Our_ bed, Eliza, because we’re _married_ , and -“ Eliza cuts him off with another kiss, smiling to herself about how, even now, Alexander is delightfully verbose. 

Together, they topple onto the bed, Alexander landing on top of Eliza, pressing down onto her in the most delicious way possible. She shifts her hips a little bit to get a better position and - God she can feel his cock pressed against her. Slightly intimidated, but determined to overcome it, she grinds up against him and Alexander makes the most beautiful little sound. 

“Betsey,” Alexander pulls back to whisper. Despite herself, she whines at the loss of him. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he asks. Huh. She pictured her wedding night a million times, but she never thought the man she married would actually… ask her if this is okay. Her mother and sister had always impressed upon her that these activities were mandatory in a marriage. She never imagined herself lucky enough to be able to marry someone she actually loved, someone she wanted to do these things with, someone who cared about what she wanted too. 

“God yes,” she emphatically sighs and Alexander rapidly returns to his ministrations. He starts unlacing her gown, taking the time to seductively undo all of the buttons and clasps. He slowly tugs the dress off of her and throws it the the other side of the room. He resumes his spot straddling her hips and she watches his face as he take her in with wonder. 

“I love you,” he finally manages to get out.

“I love you too,” she whispers back. 

“I love all of you, Eliza,” Alexander says between kisses. “The sweet softness and delicacy of your mind.” He leaves a kiss to her temple. “The elevation of your sentiments.” He presses a kiss to her nose. “The beauties of your face and person.” He reaches her mouth. “Your unpretending good sense.” His lips trace down her neck. “That innocent simplicity which pervades your actions.” He’s at the top of her chest. “And most of all, the goodness of your heart and its tenderness to me.” His mouth is at her breasts. She throws her head back at the sensation, making a throaty noise that goes straight to his cock. 

“Did you ever think about this, Eliza?” Alexander asks, kissing down her body. “Did you fantasize about how it would feel when we finally consummated our marriage? How my hands would feel on your most intimate parts?”

Eliza can’t find it in herself to admit to him that she had very much imagined this exact scenario. She nervously bites her lip and avoids Alexander’s piercing stare, but she doesn’t miss the devilish grin that crosses his lips. “Oh you did think about this, didn’t you Betsey? Tell me, did you touch yourself while you thought of me? Did you moan my name, trying to be quiet lest you wake your sisters?” 

Alexander makes his way to just below her navel, teasing the sensitive skin there and refusing to go lower until she answers him. “I - Alexander - I want -“

“What is it you want Betsey? We’re married now, we shouldn’t have secrets from one another,” he jokes, breath softly ghosting over her center. Eliza shivers at the light stimulation. In truth, she’s not entirely sure what she wants. All she knows is that she wants _more_. 

“I want - I want this.You - your mouth.” She manages to get out. Now sooner had she said it than Alexander delved into her folds, his tongue quickly finding its way to her clit. Eliza involuntarily jerks her hips and her hands quickly find their way to Alexander’s hair, if for no other reason than for something to hold onto. Alexander continues to tease her, letting his tongue circle her clit before applying pressure to the bundle of nerves. And every time he does, Eliza lets out the most _beautiful_ moans. 

Reaching up with his dominant hand, he lets his index and middle finger find her slick opening and slowly press into her. “Oh - Alexander,” Eliza practically howls as his skilled hand presses against the sensitive spot just inside her. 

She’s already so wet, and Alexander can feel his cock throb at the realization. Still contained in his breaches, he grinds down against the cool sheets, searching for a small fraction of friction to relieve his desire. 

Eliza lets the pleasure run through her as her husband continues to work. His mouth and hands continue to work harmoniously, massaging her clit in time with his fingers moving in and out. She finds herself starting to rock against him, seeking out the feeling of fullness and trying to get his hands to hit that perfect spot again. Meanwhile, Alexander’s free hand finds her hip, gripping her hard enough to leave a mark the next day. 

Eliza starts to tighten around Alexander, nearing her climax. Alexander’s tongue is now fully committed to rubbing against her clit, and with one last thrust of his fingers, she comes. She moans loudly, convulsing with pleasure, toes curling, and she can feel Alexander grinning against her. As she comes down from her peak, she peers down to find her husband looking absolutely debauched while he lazily laps up the remainder of her essence.

Finally, Alexander moves back up the bed to lie on his side, facing his Eliza while she works on getting her breathing back under control. “That was good, yes?” He playfully nips at her ear.

“I didn’t know it could feel like,” she manages to get out.

Alexander laughs, tracing random patterns on her skin and whispering sweet nothing in her ear while he waits for her to regain her senses. 

Eventually, she turns on her side to face him. Eliza pulls him in for a kiss, and she’s surprised and somewhat aroused when she finds she can still taste her essence on his lips. The thought of what they had just done causes her to grind against Alexander, and she feels his arousal at her waist. 

Alexander rolls them so he’s lying on top of her, and Eliza groans her approval of their new position. Alexander slots his hips between her thighs, and Eliza quickly goes to work on removing the last of his clothing. 

Finally, she releases his aching cock. Eliza grants herself a moment to take it in, as she’s never seem a man this exposed before. He seems fairly sizable, although of course she has no frame of reference. The skin is flushed and a bead of pre-cum has gathered at the tip. With Alexander still straddling her, she gingerly reaches down to take his cock in her hand. Alexander hisses at the contact. His hand reach down to guide hers, pulling her hand up and down in the motion he finds most enjoyable. Alexander whines as she continues to jerk him off, always so vocal. Eliza meticulously catalogues his reactions with each new type of motion, sure they would be useful later. 

“Eliza, not that I’m not immensely enjoying this, but perhaps we should move on to more _mutually enjoyable_ activities?” 

Laughing, Eliza lets go of him, and Alexander guides himself to her entrance. Although she isn’t about to admit it, Eliza is fairly nervous for this part. Her sister had been quite adamant that the first time _hurts,_ and she doesn’t know what to expect.

Noticing his wife’s reaction, Alexander pauses. “Hey,” he says, brushing a piece of her hair back from her face. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No I do I just- I’m scared it will hurt.” 

“Oh Betsey.” Alexander kisses her lightly. “Just relax your muscles and I’ll go slow okay?” Alexander leans down to kiss her gently for a few moments. “Trust me when I say, this part can be every bit as pleasurable for a woman as for a man.” 

She nods, ready to resume. Alexander slowly sheathes himself in her warmth, using every bit of willpower not to start immediately thrusting in and out of her. Much to her surprise, all Eliza feels is a slight stretching, quickly followed by a wave of pleasure.  
Noticing his wife’s reaction, Alexander ventures to ask, “Good?”

She adamantly nods. “You can move now Alexander.”

Slowly, he pulls out and slides back in, repeating the motion several times until Eliza gets used to the feel of him. Soon her desperate keening urges him to go faster, and he willfully obliges. 

“Oh, Eliza, I thought about this night for months -“ Alexander brakes off with another moan. “The pull of your soft skin against mine, how it would feel to finally be inside you, the little sounds you would make, and God, you face when you orgasmed -“

Eliza whines, his words taking her apart just like they always do. Alexander has a talent for carefully selecting his words, piercing her with the ones he knows will have the biggest effect on her. 

Not to be outdone, Eliza boldly decides to flip them, partially to see what this would feel like with her sitting astride her Alexander, partially to catch him off guard. 

She isn’t disappointed. Alexander _growls_ at her forwardness.

“Mon ange,” he moans, “it appears you are much more devious than I thought.” Eliza grins, testing out the new angle. Oh- this is a good choice, Eliza thinks. With each thrust Alexander now hits that sensitive spot in her he’d been toying with with his fingers earlier. She also likes that she now has control over how fast or slow they go. She teases him a bit, moving at a glacial pace, but when she sees the needy look on his face, she speeds back up. 

“God Betsey you feel so good around my cock - _oh_ ” Eliza bends down to gently nip at his collarbone, kissing the skin there and leaving a small love bite. She feels herself blushing at Alexander’s words and the reaction her body has to them, a reaction that does not escape Alexander’s notice.

“It seems my virginal Eliza likes it when I’m vocal about my pleasures.” At this Eliza feels herself spasm around his cock, clenching around him as she pulls herself up. She feels certain he noticed her reaction to his words previously, but hearing him acknowledge her reactions has her throwing her head back and indulging in a throaty moan. 

“Eliza, you’re so beautiful like this, more beautiful than any creature has a right to be.” Alexander’s hands reach up to capture her breasts which had been moving up and down in synch with Eliza’s movement while she was riding him. He starts kneading them, and that along with Alexander’s constant murmuring about how beautiful she is, how good she feels, has her going off the edge for the second time that night. 

She feels Alexander reach his own climax, pulsing deep inside her. She keeps moving while he comes, milking his orgasm. Finally their combined moans stop and their hips cease to move. She pulls off him, and rolls to the side, a feeling of contentness pervading her body. 

“My love, how do you feel?” Alexander asks, concerned for her wellbeing. He had some experience in lovemaking, but this was of course Eliza’s first time. Although they are now married, he wants to make sure she doesn’t regret any of what they had just done. 

“That was… wow,” she answers, still trying to regain the power to speak. 

Alexander lets out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad. You deserve the world, my love.” 

Eliza rolls over to look at her beloved. They both lie there, simply gazing into the other’s eyes, watching the other breathe. Finally, Eliza moves closer, tucking her head beneath his jaw, and Alexander wraps his arms around his new wife.

Eliza knows Alexander doesn’t come from a wealthy background. She knows they will have to work to live a comfortable life. She knows Alexander will soon have to return to the war effort.

But to her, it’s all worth it for the chance to have even a bit of him. So long as he comes home at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> mon ange - my angel 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you think below or at my tumblr impossible-barry.tumblr.com


End file.
